Arsecore
Arsecore (Japanese: アレセコレ Arsecore) is a dual-typed Fire/Flying Legendary Powermon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is, along with Neveinx and Griffolt, one of the three Legendary Guardians of Region I. Biology Physiology Inspired by the Manticore, which has a lion's head, a human's face, and a scorpion's tail, this mighty Pokémon is covered in red and orange fur, accented by purple scales and claws. It has an orange mane on its neck which, along with the orange fur on its legs, resembles a raging inferno. Its white mask sports menacing red eyes and two purple curving horns. Unlike the other two Guardians, which have feathered wings, Arsecore's purple wings are membranous like those of Zubat's family. Finally, it has a large scorpion-like purple segmented tail, with a flame emanating from between the barb and the rest of the tail. Gender Differences Arsecore is a genderless species. Special abilities Arsecore breathes fire so intense that everything that its breath touches is incinerated in seconds. Its body temperature is so high that whenever it flies, the air around it turns into a firestorm. It can concentrate the heat into its claws and tail stinger, cauterizing the wounds it inflicts on its enemies. Habitat Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "Ancient tales say that this Pokémon guards all that has been imprisoned and banished from the world. Fiery and violent, his vicious claws, tail stinger, and flaming breath can destroy anything, and when he is angered he will attack without hesitation. Arsecore is one of the 3 Legendary Guardians, who protect all ancient and valuable things." Copper: "Ancient tales say that this Pokémon guards all that has been imprisoned and banished from the world. Fiery and violent, his vicious claws, tail stinger, and flaming breath can destroy anything, and when he is angered he will attack without hesitation. Arsecore is one of the 3 Legendary Guardians, who protect all ancient and valuable things." Bronze: Game Data Base Stats !150 - 197 !290 - 384 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !117 - 194 !229 - 383 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 125. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Arsecore's original name was Manticorch. Origin It is based on the monster known as the Manticore, a legendary beast with the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth, a trumpet-like voice, and the tail of a scorpion. Manticores are sometimes also depicted with wings, which explains Arsecore's Flying type. Its appearance and role may be loosely based on Geryon, the Manticore; he is depicted with wings, and transports Dante and Virgil to the 8th circle of hell in Inferno, the first part of Dante Alighieri's epic poem, the Divine Comedy. 'Name origin' Its name comes from "arson" and "manticore." Category:Fire Types Category:Mammalian Powermon Category:Volcano Powermon